Prince & the King
by Nightwing XX
Summary: The Prince of NXT, and now WWE, Tyler Breeze's attraction for Wade Barrett leads to an offer that seemed too good to pass up.. and he proves more than capable of worshipping the last King of the Ring. SLASH. One Shot. Breeze/Barrett.
'If you really think you can handle it, come by my hotel room tonight and you'll get the chance to show me Prince Pretty is man enough to handle being with the best.'

Those words from Wade Barrett had been music to Tyler Breeze's ears, after showing interest in the Englishman for the last few weeks. Tyler's taste was refined, but his preferences weren't usually ones he'd openly admit to being with. Corey Graves, Sami Zayn - he only picked the best men to spread his legs for but he wanted to be seen in the light of picky.

And Barrett was far from subpar when most of the men inside WWE would of jumped at the chance to share his bed.. the only one known being Stardust after they had been paired together on screen.

So, here he stood.

At the foot of Barrett's hotel bed, Tyler sucked in his bottom lip as the hunger eyes of Barrett ate him up. With his head angled on the pillows of the bed, Barrett laid on the bed stark naked - his fingers interlocked and on his chest. His lengthy body took up the bed, Tyler's eyes wandered down his abdomen to the small patch of pubic hair the Englishman had before his flaccid, thick, uncut dick.

'Damn.'

Tyler muttered under his breathe as he stared point blank between Barrett's slightly parted legs, which invited him in. Barrett's firm balls rested against the bedsheets as his dick laid over them, full of the essence that his manhood carried and the essence that Tyler wanted pumped into his body over and over.

'Impressive, I know. I feel as though you're.. overdressed, Breeze. Strip. Slowly.. I want to see what you've got to offer me.'

With a single nod, Tyler knew not to question Barrett and slipped out of his shoes. Barrett's hand slid down his stomach towards his groin where he groped himself as his eyes ate up Tyler.

Tyler's hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head slowly, toying with the Englishman as he threw the article of clothing onto the floor once he stripped it off. His nipples hardened when the cool chillness of the air struck his bare torso. Barrett groaned as he took his length in hand, softly stroking to warm himself up without reaching his peak too quick.

The button of Tyler's pants came undone next, and his fingers worked the zipper downward as the fabric essentially fell to the floor on it's own, kicking them aside. As he stood in nothing but skimpy briefs, Tyler turned and gave the other man the show he wanted, bending over. Rising slow, his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his briefs and he rolled his hips as he removed the briefs, looking over his shoulder at Barrett, who's free hand was pawing at his balls, massaging them.

Stepping out of the briefs, Tyler turned to face Barrett, kneeling on the edge of the bed between the other man's feet. Crawling his way up, his hands slid up Barrett's toned thighs until they came up toward his crotch. Inches from the tip of the Englishman's dick, he licked his lips as Barrett slid his hand down the length, exposing the head.

'Need a hand?'

'How polite of you to offer, bird.'

Retracting his hand, Barrett placed his hands between his head, laying on them as Tyler wrapped his hand around the base. Sliding it up, he adjusted to Barrett's thickness before sliding his hand back down, wrapping his lips around the head. Swirling his tongue around the slit, his hand continued to stroke Barrett while the pace increased little by little, every so often. Strokes turned to pumps as Tyler's mouth slid down an inch or two.

'Mm.. know what you're doing.'

Barrett's eyes fluttered closed as Tyler worked over every inch of his dick. Pulling his mouth off, he licked up the entire length of the underside, starting from the base until he reached the tip where he swallowed a few inches again. His hand twisted at the base, his unused hand sliding down between between his legs, toying with his flaccid, ignored member.

Muscles twitched, Barrett fighting the urge to thrust into the warm, wet cavern that was on him, that tongue working over his sensitive foreskin sending chills down the base. Tyler's head began to bob down and then up, his cheeks hollowing on occasion to add restriction around the dick that made his lips swell.

'Enough. Off.'

Barrett grunted in disdain, opening his eyes to watch Tyler pull himself off. The act was slow, dragging his lips over the saliva coated skin until he reached the head where - with a soft pop - he released Barrett's hard shaft that was leaking with precum.

Tyler sighed, his jaw slightly sore as Barrett sat up, running his hand through the blonde's hair, fisting it. With a yelp, Tyler submitted as Barrett forcefully clashed his lips against the abused ones offered to him. The smaller man moaned, parting his lips only to find nothing entering his mouth like expected.

As the kiss broke, Barrett slipped off the bed, and walked around until he was directly behind Tyler.

'Middle of the bed, get up there.'

Following orders, Tyler did as told, positioning himself middle of the soft yet firm mattress. Barrett climbed back onto the bed behind the blonde as Tyler rested on his hands and knees - spreading his legs a bit further.

Barrett's thick hands grabbed him by the ass cheek, spreading them to reveal his small, pink hole. He groaned at the sight, Tyler sucking his bottom lip in while his hands fisted the sheets - knowing full well what was about to happen.

Tyler hissed as Barrett's rough, thick tongue glanced at his hole, the roughness causing it to quiver. The Englishman's facial hair rubbed against the skin around his hole as the hands holding his ass apart held an iron grip, his mouth attacking Tyler's hole. The tip of Barrett's tongue slipped into the hole and the blonde couldn't hold the slutty moan in.

Grabbing the bed sheets, Tyler chewed on his bottom lip as pleasure pulsed through his body.. Barrett's tongue doing things to him that he'd never experienced. His muscles spasmed and twitched around the wet tip inside of him, rocking his hips to push back against the face buried.

'Ba.. Barrett.. ah, mm..'

Words couldn't form, his body humming and busy on getting the most of the tongue that did whatever it wanted. His knuckles turned white from holding the bedsheets too tight as he fought to keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head.

As the tongue withdrew from him, Tyler whined in protest as Barrett took ahold of his hips, pulling him slightly closer. On his knees, Barrett let go of the blonde with his right hand, taking his saliva covered dick in hand. Stroking himself to warm his urges back up, he lined the tip with Tyler's moistened hole, his length looking pretty good between the pert ass cheeks.

Pushing in, Barrett's thick head breached Tyler and the tight heat embraced him, a heavy groan escaping him as he slid a couple of inches in. Tyler moaned, pain mixed with pleasure as his ass stretched to accept the dick entering him. Muscles tensed and he did his best to relax.

Holding his breathe to hold control, Barrett pushed forward and continued to bury himself into Tyler until he filled the smaller man completely, his balls slapping gently against skin. He panted as he adjusted to the feel of Tyler's body. The pause allowed both men to embrace their positions.

'I.. mm.. fuck me.'

Barrett knew it wouldn't take him long, his body needed to unload as he pulled out, pushing back in. The pace was set pretty quick, Tyler's body rocking forward with each hard, deep thrust into him, beginning to moan as his muscles relaxed and that cluster of nerves was stabbed at by the swollen head.

Pushing his hips back, the sound of skin slapping skin echoed loudly in the room as the noises became almost music. Barrett was like an animal.. foregoing soft and sweet, the sex was rough and hard - primal. Tyler knew he'd be sore as the Englishman grunted every so often.

Hips doing all the work, Tyler's ass jiggled with every slam of Barrett's crotch into him.. incoherent noises escaping the blonde. A couple drops of sweat dripped off Barrett's forehead and onto Tyler's back - the room humid as the smell of sex filled the room.

With each stab at his prostate, Tyler could feel his body reacting - his nipples painfully stiff, waves of pleasure rolling through his body, his shaft swollen and leaking precum. His knuckles turned white, gripped in the sheets as he bit down hard on his bottom lip.

'Bloody hell..'

Barrett groaned and reached climax, semen ripping from the slit of his dick as his fingers tightened on Tyler's hips, holding him in place as he remained balls deep into the blonde while he unloaded.

Warmth filled Tyler as he whimpered, Barrett's dick stretching him even more as orgasm claimed him - the girth swollening and filled with cum that poured into him. Barrett's muscles spasmed as he grinder his crotch against Tyler's ass, milking every drop that he could release into the smaller man.

Feeling his high leave him, Barrett pulled himself out of Tyler slowly, a smile as some of his spunk escaped from the now empty hole. Slipping off the bed, Barrett stood tall, naked and semi-hard as his dick softened post-release. Walking towards the bathroom, he stopped in the doorway.

'Feel free to see yourself out.'


End file.
